


True Fine Love

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Post-Series, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago they’d kissed, both wishing that they had the one person they thought they could never have again. Six months ago, they’d both found the kind of solace that Sara had sworn was impossible after almost two years on the run. </p><p>Originally written in 2010 for Rounds of Kink. Prompt by Clair_de_lune, "Reality is wilder than fantasy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Fine Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clair_de_lune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/gifts).



If you’re lucky, at the end of your life you have the chance to look at your choices. Hopefully there isn’t much to regret, but if there is, the life that ends is all the richer for the knowledge and the life that continues that much riper for the taking.  
_

“Don’t close your eyes.”

Michael whispers into Sara’s ear and her head tips back. Her eyes are still open but barely and Michael gently holds Lincoln back until she looks up again to signal his older brother to suck her nipple back into his mouth.

Sara moans gruffly, her fists clenched into the sheets, her half-clothed body slithering against the bed. Her body is tanned. Her shoulders lightly coated with fine sand from the beach outside of her bungalow. Their bungalow, a voice in her head reminds Sara and tears spring to her eyes.

This was all a mistake, but a good one because everything that she’d thought for the past year was a lie. She never thought that lies could help. In her experience, all they’d done is hurt yet Michael lied to her for a year and as much as she wants to be mad, his warm electric kisses encourage her to let the past go.

Michael certainly has.

He lets her up for air only for Lincoln to take his place and claim kisses that enflame her more than she would have ever thought before. Six months ago they’d kissed, both wishing that they had the one person they thought they could never have again. Six months ago, they’d both found the kind of solace that Sara had sworn was impossible after years on the run.

Lincoln wanted to believe that he and Michael were different. After Michael’s “death” he’d attested to it. After all, he’d argue, Michael sacrificed himself for them and Lincoln, even after hearing the heartbeat of his nephew in Sara’s growing belly said that he didn’t think he could do the same.

Yet, Sara had lost count of how many times Lincoln had blindly gone into danger. At first, she’d argue with him, hold him when he cried declaring that the wrong man had died, the better man. But then she’d kiss him and he would surge into her like a soul desperate for redemption. Sara would feel Michael then, could practically taste him on Lincoln’s tongue and she’d know that she was right.

Michael wouldn’t be the man he was without Lincoln and that was the simple truth. She couldn’t help but fall in love with him as well.

Michael’s disrobed her, his hands quickly becoming familiar again, and his fingers linger on her belly, still slightly stretch marked from the baby. Sara falters for a second, wondering if he’ll be detoured but the blue fire in his eyes when he looks up reassures her.

She still doesn’t know all of what happened to him. There are suspicious scars on Michael’s body, surgical marks that she’ll get the truth of soon enough. For right now, it’s enough that he’s here with them, sharing in this, reveling in them.

Lincoln’s smooth skin presses along her back and Sara levers herself up the slightest bit to allow him to sit behind her. His breath is hot against her neck, his teeth a sharp tease that momentarily distracts her from Michael sliding his cock deep.

He takes her breath and gives her time to regain it. Growing thicker within her, stretching her in all of the familiar ways that set her body alight.

“Tell me how good he feels,” Lincoln murmurs in her ear.

Sara wants to say that he would know better than her. Michael had all but thrown Lincoln to the floor, the brothers fighting each other for a distressing moment until Lincoln had gained the upper hand. They’d fucked right there on the floor, the other man riding Michael into the hardwood.

It was the second hottest thing Sara had ever seen until both men had turned their attention to her.

“So good,” Sara answers with a hitch. Michael maneuvers her legs over his shoulders and takes her deeper, harder. He’s whispering her name like he’s afraid she’ll disappear and she tightens herself around him, comforting him from the inside out.

He’s never done this with such abandon and Sara reaches up to hold onto Lincoln while she grips Michael around the neck with the other hand. She wants to feel them both, wants to suffocate for just a little while in their overwhelming affection.

Lincoln’s hands are all over her body, his hard cock pressing into her back, and Sara wants it, is almost blinded by the sudden urge to have more. A gentle hand on Michael’s chest has him backing far enough for her to turn over on the mattress then she’s pushing Lincoln back against the headboard, licking at the still sticky come on his stomach.

Michael and Lincoln’s combined groan practically shakes the bed. Sara can’t help but smirk a little bit.

“Do it.” Michael orders, adding a fractured, “Please.”

Sara gives him a sly look over her shoulder. She had no other plans.

Sucking Lincoln’s cock is like satisfying one of those hundreds of urges she’d had when she was pregnant. She gets lost in the taste of his skin, the weight of his cock on her tongue. Above her, Lincoln rifles his fingers through her hair, gently encouraging her with subtle pressure and hisses and moans of pleasure.

She gets lost in it, his enjoyment almost as tantamount as her own until Michael slides back into her from behind.

The stretch is more pronounced at this angle and Sara’s immediately on edge, practically choking on Lincoln’s cock with the speed in which she’s coming. It’s all she can do to breathe.

Michael continues to thrust through her shakes, their speed increasing until Sara can feel him shaking as well. Then Lincoln pulls her up off of his cock, kisses her with the taste of his precome still in her throat, and she can hear Michael shout out his climax, calling both of their names.

Lincoln lets her go just long enough to grab Michael and kiss him as well then Michael’s on her, tumbling all three of them into a heap.

Sara wants to laugh, wants to shout her joy to the ceiling and beyond it for the entire world to know. She has love, so much more than she ever thought she deserved.

Instead, her giggles are cut off by a groan as Lincoln shifts them all and settles himself between her thighs. Michael’s come is a slick glisten on her thighs, Lincoln’s mouth seeking out that trail first before he licks where his brother was minutes before.

Sara almost screams with the thought and feel of it all. Hides her face in the skin of Michael’s shoulder before his touch brings her eyes to his own.

His face is peaceful, so loving that Sara’s driven to tears again. “Don’t close your eyes. Don’t miss this.”

Sara feels herself about to come once more and she takes Michael's mouth with all of the relief she’s been too afraid to fully grasp until now.

“Never,” She whispers to him. “Never again.”

Lincoln’s fingers grip her thighs, holding her tighter to him, and Michael’s arms are warm around her body.

Sara breathes deep and lets go.

END


End file.
